


The Worst Crime

by XxBaozi_Dear_DeerxX



Category: SHINee
Genre: 2min - Freeform, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Taemin and Minho are so cute together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 02:12:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7247974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxBaozi_Dear_DeerxX/pseuds/XxBaozi_Dear_DeerxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Read To Find Out ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Worst Crime

Why am I feeling these things? I really shouldn't. Not for my hyung and not for a man for that matter

Why?

No.

When? When did I start having feelings for him!?

Argh!

I have to stop this. No. No. No. This is getting to me.

"Taemin?" Minho. It's Minho. I'm not ready for this. I have been way too obvious. I have been avoiding him for god's sake.

"Hyung"

"Taemin-ah, why have you been avoiding me? Did I do something? Please tell me what I did so that I can fix it."

No. He thinks it's his fault. Oh Minho, only if you knew what you did. You stole my heart Choi Minho. That is the worst crime.

"Hyung, you didn't do anything. That's the thing....."

"What do you mean Taemin?" He doesn't get it. Of course he wouldn't. He is too naïve.

"I freaking love you Minho. You still don't get it!? I love you and I get so jealous when skinship happens between you and the members!" I cover my mouth shocked by what I just said. Why the fuck would I say that. I'm such an idiot.

I lower my head awaiting for his response.

It never comes. The only thing I hear is him walking away from me......

Minho's POV

It has been about a week since I left Taemin standing.......

Why did I do that!? Now he won't even talk to me and whenever I get too close he just gets up and leaves.

I'm so stupid.

I shouldn't have done that. I was just confused about my feelings. Shit. I still am.

Now.......

Now even if he wanted to talk to me , he wouldn't be able to. Our schedule has been chaotic especially with the concert coming up.

Jonghyun and Taemin are doing a duet.......... Something about Internet War and Screamo.

I'm not sure. They say that it is a surprise and they won't reveal anything.

I don't have a good feeling about this.

Taemin's POV

Today is the day of the concert. I'm so nervous. Jonghyun hyung says that it is going to be ok and that our Internet War performance is going to leave Minho fumming with jealousy.

I'm currently changing into my attire......... I have to admit I look good.......... Really good.

I hear the sirens. It's time. I go stand behind the stage waiting for my part to start........

I hear Jonghyun hyung screaming to the mike........ My part is close........and......... I'm up.

I start singing while I get into position. Jonghyun rips his already somewhat ripped shirt and comes near me......... We do the necessary skinship and then he kisses me but I know it didn't mean anything. We have been practising for this moment.

It's over. We did it. The adrenaline starts leaving my body and everything starts to settle in.

The fans are screaming and from the corner of my eye I can see Minho and Key glaring daggers at us. I get why Key would be glaring. He is Jonghyun's boyfriend after all but Minho ........ Why is he......... I thought he didn't care about me.............. He left me standing like an idiot for fuck's sake............... Maybe he is jealous............. No............. I'm not thinking straight............. Minho jealous? Hah! Never.

Minho's POV

I stand there in shock. My Taemin just got by Jonghyun. No. What is this feeling burning deep inside of me............?

Taemin's POV

I see Minho approaching me. No. I can't deal with this shit right now.

I try running away but he takes hold of my arm.

I try yanking it from his hold. He holds tighter.

"Minho........... Please........... It hurts" I'm not sure if I'm just talking about him squeezing the life out of my arm........

He doesn't let go.

"Taemin-ah. Why........ Why did you kiss Jonghyun?" He frowns. "Do you... Do you like him?"

"It is none of your damn business Minho. Why do you even fucking care!?"

"I'm jealous ok!" I stand still shocked by the sudden confession. "I'm jealous of seeing the love of my life being kissed by somebody else." He says weakly.

I don't know what got into me but I jump onto his arms and kiss him.

What surprised me most was him kissing me back.

After a little while we pull back.

"That was just for the performance, stupid"

"Don't call me stupid!" He whines.

I kiss him again.

"Jonghyun is with Key hyung after all" I chuckle at his shocked face....


End file.
